Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten
thumb|Die Gründungszeremonie der Föderation anno 2161. Die Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten (oder abgekürzt Föderationscharta) ist das 2161 von den Gründungsmitgliedern der Föderation ratifizierte Dokument. ( ; ) Berufungen auf die Charta 2372 stellt Benjamin Sisko gegenüber Akorem Laan klar, dass Bajor nicht in die Föderation aufgenommen würde, wenn Akorem als Abgesandter das d'jarra-Kastensystem durchsetzt, da die auf den Kasten beruhende Diskriminierung der Föderationscharta zuwider geht. ( ) Als die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] 2377 in der der Leere gefangen ist, zieht Captain Janeway die Charta als ein Basis für eine Allianz von verschiedenen Spezies zurate, die ebenfalls in der Leere gefangen sind und einander helfen wollen, ihr zu entfliehen. ( ) Als Dr. Bashir klar wird, das Luther Sloan versucht, Koval aus dem Komitee des Romulanischen Volkes zu bekommen, erinnert er Sloan, dass eine Einmischung in die inneren Angelegenheiten einer souveränen Macht in der Charta der Föderation eindeutig verboten ist. ( ) Auszug Ein Auszug der Charta: Charta der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten Wir, die Lebensformen der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten, entschlossen die uns folgenden Generationen vor den Schrecken des Krieges zu schützen und das Vertrauen in die fundamentalen Rechte eines empfindungsfähigen Wesens, die Würde und den Wert allen Lebens, in die gleichen Rechte der Angehörigen von großen und kleinen Planetensystemen wiederherzustellen und einen Zustand zu etablieren, unter dem Gerechtigkeit und Respekt für die Verpflichtungen, welche sich aus den Verträgen und anderen Quellen interstellarer Gesetze ergeben, aufrecht zu erhalten und auch den sozialen Fortschritt und bessere Lebensstandards auf allen Welten zu fördern… [[Datei:Föderationscharta.jpg|thumb|Die Föderationscharta, auf einem Display an Bord der USS Voyager]] Dieser Auszug war so auf einer Anzeige in der Episode zu sehen: Charter of the united Federation of Planets We the life forms of the United Federation of Planets determined to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, and to reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of all life forms, in the equal rights of members of planetary systems large and small, and to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interstellar law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of living on all worlds… Der Text ist eine abgeänderte Fassung der Präambel aus der Charta der Vereinten Nationen. Es wurden alle exklusiv menschen- und erdbezogenen Begriffe ersetzt. Im Handbuch zum Spiel Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) wurde eine sehr ähnliche Version der Artikel der Föderation veröffentlicht: Artikel der Föderation Wir, die intelligenten Lebensformen der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten widmen uns der Aufgabe, nachfolgenden Generationen vor der Geißel des intergalaktischen Krieges zu befreien, der Schrecken und Leid in unermesslichen Ausmaß in das Gesellschaftssystem unserer Planeten gebracht hat, den Glauben an die grundlegenden Rechte intelligenter Lebensformen wiederherzustellen, an die Würde und den Wert der Individuen intelligenter Lebensformen, an die gleichen Rechte männlicher und weiblicher Wesen und größer und kleiner planetarischer Gesellschaftssysteme, den gesellschaftlichen Fortschritt und bessere Lebensbedingungen in größerer Freiheit zu fördern, wohlwollend Toleranz zu üben und als gute Nachbarn in Frieden zusammenzuleben, unsere Kräfte zu vereinen, um intergalaktisch Frieden und Sicherheit aufrechtzuerhalten, durch die Akzeptanz von Prinzipien und Einführung von Methoden zu garantieren, dass Waffengewalt außer für die gemeinsame Verteidigung nie eingesetzt werden darf, eine intergalaktische Maschinerie anzuwenden, um die wirtschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Entwicklung aller Lebensformen zu fördern, und wir haben beschlossen, vereint diese Ziele zu erreichen. Dementsprechend haben die entsprechenden gesellschaftlichen Systeme, deren Abgeordnete auf dem Planeten Babel versammelt und ihre Fähigkeit bewiesen haben, bei dieser Aufgabe mitwirken zu können und zu wollen, diese Artikel der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten genehmigt, und sie bilden hiermit eine interplanetare Organisation, die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten genannt werden soll. Außerdem heißt es dort, die Verfassung sei von verschiedenen berümten Dokumenten der Vergangenheit inspiriert, darunter die Statuten von Alpha III, die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und die Grundsatzerklärung der Marskolonien. Die Charta der Vereinten Nationen wird nicht erwähnt. Hintergrundinformationen Kategorie:Verträge, Übereinkommen und Gesetze en:Charter of the United Federation of Planets ja:連邦憲章